Brytyjski Minister Magii
Brytyjski Minister Magii — odpowiednik mugolskiego premiera, najważniejsza osoba w magicznej części Wielkiej Brytanii zarządzająca całym ministerstwem. Prawdopodobnie to on nadaje Order Merlina. Nie ma zasady z jakiego Departamentu powinien pochodzić Minister. Ma on także swój Personel Pomocniczy. Wybory Kadencja Historia Rada Czarodziejska Barberus Bragge Burdock Muldoon Elfrida Clagg Ulick Gamp XVIII wiek Ulick Gamp thumb|left|110px Ulick Gamp był pierwszym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1707–1718. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Przed objęciem najważniejszego urzędu był szefem Wizengamotu. Jego największym dziedzictwem było założenie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Nadzorował przestraszoną społeczność czarodziejów przystosowującą się do nałożenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. Szczególnie upierał się na silne zaklęcia ukrywające Dziurawy Kocioł i odpowiednie zachowanie wszystkich korzystających z tego miejsca. Był wyrozumiały w stosunku do tych, którzy musieli mieć możliwość odetchnienia w obliczu tych ciężkich warunków. W późniejszym czasie minister dał swoje zaufanie właścicielowi Dziurawego Kotła i powierzył odpowiedzialność za wpuszczanie przez tylne podwórko czarodziejskiej społeczności na Ulicę Pokątną. Po 11 latach rządów, w 1718 prawdopodobnie przeszedł na emeryturę lub zmarł. Damocles Rowle Damocles Rowle był drugim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1718–1726. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. W tym czasie planował wybudować magiczne więzienie, które miałoby być ulokowane na Hebrydach. Po czasie zmienił jednak zdanie i nalegał na korzystanie z Azkabanu jako więzienia dla czarodziejów. Było one fortecą dla dementorów, w XV wieku używane przez szalonego czarnoksiężnika Ekrizdisa. Twierdził że dementorzy mogą zostać wykorzystani jako strażnicy - zaoszczędziłoby to Ministerstwu czasu, pieniędzy i kłopotów, a więc byłyby to same korzyści. Mimo licznych protestów czarodziejów ze względu na dementorów i czarną historię Azkabanu, plan Rowle'a został wypełniony. Wielu więźniów zostało tam sprowadzonych i wielu z nich, którzy wcześniej nie byli niebezpieczni, ani szaleni, tacy właśnie stawali się w Azkabanie. Jego działania zostały ocenzurowane przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów, a on sam został usunięty z stanowiska Ministra Magii. Perseus Parkinson Perseus Parkinson był trzecim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1726-1733. Rządził jedną kadencję. Jego głównym zadaniem było zabronienie ślubów czarodziejów z mugolami. W ciągu swojej siedmioletniej kariery próbował zatwierdzić ustawę zabraniającą czarodziejom zawierania małżeństw z mugolami. Społeczeństwu czarodziejów zależało jednak na utrzymaniu pokoju. Zmęczeni anty−mugolską propagandą, przegłosowali Parkinsona przy pierwszej okazji. Po niedługim czasie z tego powodu został pozbawiony funkcji Ministra Magii. Eldritch Diggory Eldritch Diggory był czwartym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1733-1747. Został wybrany na to stanowisko conajmniej dwa razy, przy czym pod koniec drugiej kadencji zmarł. Był jednym z najlepszych i popularnych ministrów. Jako pierwszy ustanowił program rekrutacyjny na stanowisko Aurora. Podczas swojej kadencji odwiedził Azkaban. Był zszokowany, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia o przerażajacych warunkach panujących w więzieniu, gdzie wielu umierało z rozpaczy, a reszta była kompletnie szalona. Po powrocie do Londynu, Diggory powołał komitet do poszukiwania alternatynego miejsca do Azkabanu, albo przynajmniej usunięcia dementorów jako strażników. Eksperci twierdzili, że jeśli dementorów pozbawi się dusz więźniów, którymi się karmili, mogą opuścić więzienie i udać się na ląd. Jednak Diggory był ta przerażony tym co widział, że nadal kontynuował poszukiwania alternatyw do Azkabanu. W 1747r. podczas pracy w swoim biurze zmarł na smoczą ospę. Albert Boot Albert Boot był piątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1747-1752. Rządził niepełną kadencję, spowodowaną jego odejściem. Był sympatycznym, ale nieudolnym ministrem. Jego kadencja trwała podczas krwawych buntów goblinów. Ministerstwo starało się z nimi uporać, ale bez skutku. Po nieprawidłowo zarządzanych Buntach Goblinów zrezygnował ze stanowiska. Basil Flack Basil Flack był szóstym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd przez dwa miesiące w 1752r. Był Ministrem Magii przez nakrótszy okres czasu. Możliwe, że z powodu kryzysu został wybrany przez społeczność czarodziejów jako tymczasowy minister. Sprawował swoją władzę w trakcie trwających Buntów Goblinów. Zrezygnował po tym jak Gobliny połączyły siły z wilkołakami, jako część tych samych buntów, które wywołały dymisję jego porzednika Alberta Boota. Hesphaestus Gore thumb|left|117pxHesphaestus Gore był siódmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1752-1770. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej trzy razy, przy czym w połowie trzeciej kadencji przeszedł na emeryturę. Udało mu się zapanować nad Buntami Goblinów. Był jednym z pierwszych Aurorów. Udało mu się skutecznie zapanować nad buntami magicznych stworzeń. Odmówił roważenia programów resocjalizacyjnych dla wilkołaków, co ostatecznie wywołało nowe ataki. W 1754r. Gore wraz z Włoskim Ministrem Magii sędziowali wyścig na miotłach z Aberdeen do Rzymu między dwoma najsłynniejszymi lataczami w Europie. W koloseum, gdzie mieli zjawić się zawodnicy, wybuchł konflikt między rywalizującymi frakcjami fanów. W wyniku zamieszek doszło do zniszczenia koloseum. Orabella Nuttley, urzędniczka Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów naprawiła kolumny zalęciem Reparo, które sama stworzyła. Hesphaestus i inni ministrowie poprosili ją, aby nauczyła ich wykonywania tego zaklęcia. W późniejszym czasie Gore przyznał pani Nuttley Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za zapobiegnięcie poważnego naruszenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności Czarów. W swojej kadencji znacząco wzmocnił i wyremontował więzienie Azkaban. Po osiemnastu latach sprawowania władzy przeszedł na emeryturę. Maximilian Crowdy Maximilian Crowdy był ósmym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1770-1781. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Był ministrem broniącym mugoli i mugolaków. Jako charyzmatyczny lider rozgromił kilka ekstremistycznych ugrupowań zwolenników czystej krwi, które planowały ataki na mugoli. Zmarł tajemniczo podczas pracy w swoim biurze. Tajemnicza śmierć stała się tematem wielu książek i teorii spiskowych. Porteus Knatchbull Porteus Knatchbull był dziewiątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1781-1789. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Miał duże wpływy na politykę i zarządzanie w Wielkiej Brytanii. W 1782 roku, w zaufaniu, został poproszony przez ówczesnego mugolskiego premiera, Lorda Northa, o sprawdzenie czy mógłby poradzić coś wobec umysłowej niestabilności króla Jerzego III. Z tego powodu wyciekło podanie, że Lord North wierzy w czarodziejów i został on zmuszony do rezygnacji po wotum nieufności. W 1789 prawdopodobnie starał się o reelekcję, ale społeczność czarodziejów wybrała nowego ministra. Unctuous Osbert Unctuous Osbert był dziesiątym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1789-1798. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Był marionetką Septimusa Malfoya. Septimus Malfoy, członek potężnej i bogatej rodziny Malfoyów miał ogromny wpływ na działania Ministerstwa i samego Ministra. Kadencja Osberta była podporządkowana interesom Malfoya. Wiele osób twierdziło że Minister Unctuous był niczym więcej, jak marionetką Septimusa, który de facto ''podejmował ważne decyzje za niego. W 1798 opuścił urząd Ministra Magii, prawdopodobnie przechodząc na emeryturę. Artemizja Lufkin thumb|left|110px Artemizja Lufkin była jedenastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1798-1811. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była pierwszą kobietą na stanowisku Ministra Magii. Wybór kobiety na Ministra oburzył konserwatywną część Wizengamotu, zaczęli protestować przeciwko niej. Artemizja mimo wszystko utrzymała się na stanowisku, a nawet została wybrana przez społeczność na drugą kadencję. Założyła Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, w którym ciężko, ale efektownie pracowała. W czasie jej kadencji odbyła się jedna z edycji Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Po zakończeniu kadencji, w 1811 roku przestała być Ministrem Magii. Możliwe że nadal pracowała w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. XIX wiek Grogan Kikut thumb|left|120px Grogan Kikut był dwunastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1811-1819. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Jest popularnym Ministrem Magii. Jako nowo mianowany Minister Magii, zdecydował, że ''istotą jest każde stworzenie obdarzone inteligencją wystarczającą do zrozumienia praw magicznej społeczności i do współodpowiedzialności przy ustaleniu tych praw. Z tego powodu podzielił Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami na trzy wydziały: Wydział Zwierząt, Wydział Istot i utworzony później Wydział Duchów. Prawdopodobnie podczas kadencji Kikuta odbyły się w Ministrestwie Magii manifestacje duchów, które spowodowały że minister stworzył, wcześniej wspomniany Wydział Duchów. Był również pasjonatem Quiddicha, dlatego był również odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. W 1819 roku nie udały mu się starania o reelekcję. Prawdopodobnie dalej pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. Josephina Flint Josephina Flint była trzynastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowałą ten urząd w latach 1819-1827. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Jest znana z swojej nietolerancji wobec mugolskich przedmiotów. Josephina ujawniła niezdrowe, anty−mugolskie uprzedzenia w biurze i nie przepadała za ich nowymi wynalazkami, jakim był na przykład telegraf. Według niej miał on przeszkadzać w prawidłowym działaniu różdżki. Prawdopodobnie, w wyborach nie została pownownie wybrana na ten urząd. Ottaline Gambol Ottaline Gambol była czternastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1827-1835. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Wprowadziła nowy środek transportu dla uczniów Hogwartu. Wprowadziła Ekspres Hogwart−Londyn, który zastępował dotychczasowe świstokliki, teleportację za pomocą proszku Fiuu oraz wiele innych sposobów. Nie było to proste, ponieważ Mugole nie mogli się dowiedzieć o istnieniu tegoż pociągu. Powołała komisję, która rzuciła na pociąg sto sześćdziesiąt siedem zaklęć, które miały skutecznie ukrywać pociąg. Wiele rodzin czystej krwi oburzało się, że ich dzieci do szkoły muszą jeździć mugolskim środkiem transportu. Uważali to za poniżające i niehigieniczne. Gambol zakończyła trwające od wielu lat rozważenia na temat transportu uczniów do Hogwartu w Highland, w Szkocji. Radolfus Lestrange Radolfus Lestrange był piętnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1835-1841. Rządził niepełną jedną kadencję. Chciał przeprowadzić reformy w Ministerstwie Magii. W czasie swojej kadencji chciał zlikwidować z Ministerstwa Magii Departament Tajemnic. Jednak nie było to pochwalane przez większość osób. Zrezygnował ze stanowiska ze względu na zły stan zdrowia. Plotka głosi, że prawdziwym powodem odejścia Lestrange'a była niezdolność do radzenia sobie z natężeniem pracy w biurze. Hortensia Milliphutt Hortensia Milliphutt była szesnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1841-1849. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Wprowadzała wiele nowych legislacji. Hortensia wprowadziła więcej legislacji niż jakikolwiek inny wcześniej urzędujący Minister. Większość z nich była użyteczna, ale do jej politycznego upadku doszło, gdy zaczęła ustanawiać nużące regulacje (dotyczące m.in. szpiczastości kapelusza i tym podobnym). Z tego powodu nie została wybrana na kolejną kadencję. Evangeline Orpington Evangeline Orpington była siedemnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1849-1855. Rządziła pełną jedną kadencję. Była jedną z najlepszych Ministrów Magii w historii. Po tym, gdy jeden z jej poprzedników zatwierdził nowy środek transportu jakim był Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart, Ministerstwo postanowiło zbudować stację kolejową w Hogsmeade. Nie byli jednak w stanie zbudować kolejnej stacji w Londynie, gdyż naruszałoby to Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności Czarów. Pani minister Orpington wpadła na pomsył stworzenia nowej platformy na stacji King's Cross, dostępną wyłącznie dla czarodziejów - peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Minister była dobrą przyjaciółką królowej Wiktorii Hanowerskiej, która nigdy nie odkryła jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Mówi się, że Orpington wspomagała armię brytyjską w czasie wojny krymskiej (za pomocą magii tj. nielegalnie). Evangeline Orpington opuściła urząd w roku 1855. Priscilla Dupont Priscilla Dupont była osiemnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urzad w latach 1855-1858. Rządziła niepełną kadencję. Jest znana z swojej nienawiści do mugolskiego premiera. Zasłynęła z nienawiści do Lorda Palmerstona. Niechęć Dupont do premiera sprawiała tyle problemów (zamieniała monety w kieszeniach jego płaszcza w żabią ikrę), że wkrótce została zmuszona do ustąpienia z pełnionej funkcji. Co ciekawe, Lord Palmerston został odwołany przez mugoli dwa dni później, 19 lutego 1858r. Dugald McPhail Dugald McPhail był dziewiętnastym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1858-1865. Rządził jedną pełną kadecję. W czasie jego urzędowania, Ministerstwo przeżywało okres rozkwitu. W 1865r. Dugald zainspirowany mugolskimi autobusami, stworzył dyskretny magiczny autobus Błędny Rycerz dla młodych i starszych niedołężnych czarodziejów. Za jego czasów Ministerstwo Magii przeżywało prawdziwy okres rozkwitu i pokoju. Bez powodzenia starał się o reelekcję. Faris Spavin Faris Spavin był dwudziestym Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urząd w latach 1865-1903. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej sześć razy. Był najdłużej panującym Ministrem Magii w historii. Uczestniczył w pogrzebie Wiktorii Hanowerskiej. Przeżył próbę zabójstwa tj. kopnięcia przez centaura, rozzłoszczonego opowiadanym przez Spavina dowcipem (centaur, duch i krasnal wchodzą do baru). W 1875 roku wprowadził zakaz nadużywania magii nieletnim czarodziejom, ograniczając ich do używania magii tylko na terenie szkoły magii. Za nie przestrzeganie tego zakazu, groziło wydalenie ze szkoły i wyrok przed Wizengamotem. Chciał dokonać wiele zmian dotyczących Dziurawego Kotła. Wygłosił siedem przemówień przed Wizengamotem dotyczących głównie wejścia do lokalu przez Charing Cross Road. Ostatecznie musiano użyć kilka klątw Imperius na mugolach, aby nie odkryli magicznego świata. Po tych zdarzeniach jego sekretarz wręczył mu notatkę opisującą wydarzenia, które Spavin chciał, aby zostały spełnione. Faris Spavin był również znany z wprowadzenia kilku reform do Quidditcha. Wraz z Departamentem Magicznych Gier i Sportów wprowadził zakaz stosowania faulu ogłupienia podczas gry w Quidditcha. Zakaz ten wywołał niezadowolenie graczy, jak i kibiców. W tym czasie odbywało się wiele ataków na Departament Magicznych Gier i Sportów, a sam minister był nazywany marionetką. Wziął udział w pogrzebie królowej Wiktorii Hanowerskiej, na który założył czapkę admirała. Niedługo po pogrzebie Wizengamot delikatnie zasugerował Spavinowi ustąpienia z stanowiska Ministra Magii. Ostatecznie opuścił urząd w 1903 roku, w wieku 147 lat. Był najdłużej sprawującym władzę Ministrem Magii. XX wiek Venusia Crickerly Venusia Crickerly była dzwudziestym pierwszym Ministrem Magii. Piastowała ten urząd w latach 1903-1912. Została wybrana na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Była dobrym ministrem. Zanim została Ministrem Magii pracowała jako jeden z aurorów w Biurze Aurorów. Była drugim aurorem powołanym na stanowisko ministra. Była lubiana i uważana za kompetentną osobę na tą funkcję. Gdy jej pierwsza kadencja dobiegła końca została wybrana na kolejną, jednak pod jej koniec zginęła w dziwacznym wypadku w ogrodzie powiązanym z mandragorami. Archer Evermonde Archer Evermonde był dwudziestym drugim Ministrem Magii. Piastował ten urzad w latach 1912-1923. Został wybrany na to stanowisko co najmniej dwa razy. Kierował ministerstwem podczas I wojny światowej. Podczas pierwszej wojny światowej ustanowił nowy przepis, który zabraniał czarownicom i czarodziejom mieszania się w sprawy mugoli z obawy, że ewentualna współpraca obu stron doprowadzi do naruszenia Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności. Tysiące obywateli potępiło zachowanie Evermonde'a i, mimo odgórnego zakazu, pomagało mugolom. Za zatwierdzenie tego przepisu minister Evermonde został publiczne potępiony przez członka Wizengamotu Henry'ego Pottera, co spowodowało drobne zamieszania pod koniec jego kadencji. Z powodu niekompetencji nie został wybrany na kolejną kadencję. Lorcan McLaird Hector Fawley Leonard Spencer-Moon Wilhelmina Tuft Ignacy Tuft Nobby Leach Eugenia Jenkins Harold Minchum Millicenta Bagnold Korneliusz Knot Rufus Scrimgeour Pius Thicknesse Kingsley Shacklebolt Oś czasu Obowiązki Ministra Magii Spotkania z premierem mugoli Odznaczanie orderem merlina Ciekawostki Za kulisami Lista Ministrów Magii Ministrowie i premierzy en:Minister for Magic fr:Ministre de la Magie nl:Minister van Toverkunst *